wassup its malfoy
by AnnabethSaysHi
Summary: Summary of Draco Malfoy's childhood. One-shot. AU


**A/N: My memory of books aren't very good, so if the words aren't exactly copied from the book, I'm sorry.**

 **This fanfic is mostly about how I think of Draco Malfoy. Most of you probably think this is wrong, stupid, or pointless, but I personally think his life could be much better, if his parents were different and if he had a different environment. Draco may be rich, but he is labeled 'evil' only because of Lucius and the fact that he is in Slytherin. Yeah, I know. He's rude to Harry, but that's because he's been brought up that way. If he had parents like Lily and James, friends like Hermione and Ron, things would've definitely turned out differently. I mostly feel sorry for him, and if I were Draco, I would most definitely think my life sucks. That's just me, I guess.**

 **Either way, I guess he doesn't always have to be Wizardry-Racist. I do ship him and Hermione, (even though they were never a thing) because I like forbidden love. Anyway, I'm off topic.**

 **I'm always off topic.**

 **Please review, tell me this sucks, I don't care. But it always lifts my heavy, dark heart when I see that** ** _someone_** **had read my work and payed attention!**

Life ain't what you always hope for. In this case, life leads you wherever you don't want to go.

 _Draco Malfoy - born June 5th._

"He's a wonderful baby." the doctor at the front desk told the family. With the little tuft of platinum blonde hair on his tiny head, and the tiny slits that can only can be called his eyes, Draco can only be wonderful. But Lucius Malfoy nodded, expressionless, and without another word, he lead his wife and the bundle of blankets away.

The doctor glanced after them, frowning slightly, but shook his head.

Two years later, Draco is bouncing around the Malfoy Manor, laughing. Lucius looked over the Daily Prophet at his son with annoyance, and said sharply, "That's enough, Draco." The little boy pranced out of the room, still giggling, but not quite happy as before.

"Don't be too hard on him, Lucius." Narcissa said gently. Lucius looked over at her angrily. "I know what I'm doing. We don't want him to turn into one of those softies like _Dumbledore_." He spat the name out.

"But -"

" _No,_ Narcissa." Lucius stood up. "I believe the Dark Lord is gone, and we must pretend we were under the Imperius. Otherwise, our Draco will be shunned forever!" After a long silence, he added quietly, "Meanwhile, we must be hard on him to make him stronger."

Narcissa sniffed doubtfully, but did not protest. Lucius sat back down and continued to read the Daily Prophet, muttering under his breath.

Ever since then, the Malfoy Manor has been filled with some kind of empty sadness, one that has never been said out loud.

Let us skip forward a few years. Draco is eight now. He is going outside to practice flying.

"Father, do you think I can become the Slytherin Seeker?" He asked.

"Not without practice, you won't." Lucius said indifferently. He mounted his Nimbus 1998 and flew off without bothering to wait for Draco.

After they were both in the air, the father and son began to toss a quaffle around. "No! Not like that!" Lucius shouted after Draco let go with both hands of his broom to catch a particularly fast throw. "Don't catch like that! How in the world are you ever going to beat the Gryffindors if you can't even catch properly?!"

Lucius raised his wand and slapped his son, causing him to tumble off his broom and land heavily on the Malfoy's huge and manicured backyard, breaking his leg.

Now let's skip forward two months. Draco's leg is healed with a bit of magic, but his attitude towards his father had not.

"Draco, tell the house elf to make supper." Lucius snapped, his nose in the Daily Prophet.

"Tell it _yourself_." Draco sneered back.

Lucius's eyes narrowed, and he looked up. "Don't tell me what to do, you ignorant little prat! Or else you're stuck with helping the house elf with cleaning!"

His son snarled, "Malfoys don't _clean_. Father, that is the first thing you taught me."

Lucius sighed, all signs of aggression gone. "It's about time, son, that I tell you what happened."

Draco leaned forward, eager to hear what his father has to tell him this time, but still a little grumpy.

Lucius began, "There was this great dark being lurking around when I was a child. I cannot tell you his name, so I shall address him by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was the most powerful, the smartest, the bravest Lord of all time. He was also the most feared."

"But why, father?" Draco cut in, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Stop interrupting, child!" Lucius hissed. "He was the most feared because he could kill, and worse, _control_. People were panicking, because he used Unforgivable Curses on anyone he wanted, particularly the Imperius. He used it on me, Draco, and forced me to become a Death Eater."

Draco's eyes were wide open, and his mouth hung down.

"But eight years ago, a _baby_ -" He spat the word out. "Killed him. No one knows how, or why, but his name is _Harry Potter_. But that's not important. Either way, the Dark Lord is gone, and people have been accusing me of siding with him. So not a word about this to anyone, Draco, or else our whole family will be in danger and you _will_ be an insult to our family name!

"I tell you this because I want you to be prepared, son, in case some stupid wizard or nosy Mudblood tries to ask you. Mudbloods are useless, powerless. _Never ever_ become friends with one, got that, Draco? And remember. Not a _word_ about this to anyone!"

Draco nodded, wide-eyed.

His father continued in a low dangerous voice. "You will start Hogwarts soon, I expect you to be in Slytherin. And try and convince the Potter boy to side with you, won't you?" Lucius smirked.

Three years later, Draco is shopping with his father for robes in Diagon Alley.

"I don't like these robes." Draco complained. "They're itchy."

"Shut up, you unworthy child!" Lucius snarled. Draco scowled, looked away and sulked.

"We'll get ye some robes, 'Arry." A deep voice sounded behind them. Draco whirled around - well, if he can on his stool - to look at the newcomer.

"Tell me once yer done, 'kay?" A gruff, huge, man with half his face hidden behind a beard led a small, scrawny boy with bright green eyes and black messy hair forward. "'ello, Madam!" The man said cheerfully. He led 'Arry towards Draco, but did not see him yet because he was hidden by robes.

"See ye there!" The big man waved enthusiastically. Then he turned on those big boots and walked away.

Draco shifted uncomfortably as a lady with sharp needle poked him hard near the back. "Oops, sorry." she apologized, clearly not caring. She continued to poke him around, ignoring his winces. Meanwhile, the boy with messy hair and green eyes had came forward, and another lady was instructing him to sit on a stool.

"Hello, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." introduced Draco. He was wary of this newcomer, but he also wanted to be friends.

"Hello." The boy said, not meeting his eyes.

Later, Draco found out that this was the famous Harry Potter Lucius was telling him about. He was embarrassed that he made a fool of himself, but didn't tell his father. Besides, anybody should be afraid of the Malfoy family!

Now Draco is standing with his father next to the Hogwarts Express. Lucius is introducing him to two other boys, both pure bloods, Draco thought with satisfaction.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Lucius told him. "These two are very reliant, and I want you to stick with them."

Draco was expressionless, nodding at the two sturdy boys in front of him. Personally, he didn't really think they were the model friends, but it would do.

"Let's go." he said, heading on the train. The two boys followed without another word.

On the train, Draco saw the Potter boy again, this time with a redhead that he recognized as a Weasley. After a few moments of taunting and poking around, Draco left the compartment. But he was still feeling empty as ever.

He found a compartment for himself, but unfortunately, Crabbe and Goyle was still following him. They were just standing there stupidly, looking slightly confused. "Why don't you two go get a snack from the trolleys?" snapped Draco.

Five minutes later, the two boys returned with a bucketful of Chocolate Frogs. Draco rolled his eyes as he sat in a stony silence with his new "friends".

An hour later, sounds of laughing sounded outside the room. The compartment door slid open and two girls and three boys crashed in.

"Geez!" snapped Draco. "Can't you guys go crashing around somewhere else?"

"Sorry!" A blonde haired, blue eyed girl said. "But can we _please_ sit here?"

"Yeah!" a dark haired girl chimed in. "Everywhere else is full!"

"You'd better not be muggles. Father says muggles are filthy." Draco said. A dark-haired boy shifted nervously.

"My dad says that too." The blonde agrees. "They don't deserve to go to Hogwarts."

Draco eyed the girl with interest. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"Daphne Greengrass." the blonde sniffed. "I heard of the Malfoys before. Wasn't Lucius a Death Eater?"

Draco tensed. So _this_ is why his father warned him! He snapped, "Of course not! You-Know-Who used the Imperius on him!"

"What's that? Never mind." Daphne added, seeing the look on his face.

"We better switch into our school robes." Draco turned and started fishing in his trunk.

Once they were in the school, the children exchanged names and what house they wanted to be in.

"I'm totally Slytherin!" Draco bragged.

"That's stupid. I want to be in Ravenclaw." A boy named Michael Corner contradicted him. "You-Know-Who was in Slytherin!" Draco instantly decided that he didn't like this boy.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." A half-blood named Dean Thomas fretted. "My mum expects me to take after her."

Draco scoffed. "So you'll let your parents boss you around?"

"As if you don't!" Dean shot back.

Draco opened his mouth for a retort, but at that time, Harry Potter had passed him again. "Oh look who's here! The famous _Harry Potter_!" he imitated a little girl's awed squeal, which wasn't easy since Draco's voice was already changing at eleven.

"And look here!" he sneered. "A Weasel, isn't it?"

"You shut it, Malfoy!" Ron hissed. He reached for his wand, but before he could cast any spell, a girl with bushy brown hair near him grabbed his arm and snapped, "Stop Ron! You don't want to get expelled on the first day of school, do you?"

"And look who's here? Your _girlfriend_? Oh? Well, tell her to smooth out her hair, will you, _Weasel_?"

Pansy broke into giggles, and Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly. Dean looked uncomfortable, but Daphne was chuckling a little.

Before either boy could say another word, a strict looking lady with long black robes and a pointed hat was standing on the top of the stairs.

Let's skip forward to the Sorting, shall we?

" _Draco Malfoy_." The name rang through the halls, and there was a stirring of whispers. Draco felt glad that his father had warned him this would come, for he was a little nervous. Trying to keep the confident expression on his face, he walked forward with swift steps, his head up high.

Draco sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on him. He closed his eyes.

 _Ahh, well, look who's here? Another Malfoy!_

A nasty, snarling voice inside his head. Draco didn't dare to open his eyes.

 _I suppose I'll have to put you in Slytherin, though I see a lot of Gryffindor spirit in you!_

NO! Thought Draco. NOT GRYFFINDOR!

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted out loud. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

He opened his eyes to look around, but everyone acted like no time had passed. Didn't they hear the Hat?

As he walked proudly to the Slytherin table, he couldn't help feeling a little bit of doubt. What _would_ it be like if he was put in Gryffindor? His father would kill him, of course. But he had to admire the bravery that he heard of Gryffindor heroes. Like Dumbledore.

 _No!_ He reminded himself sharply. _Dad said Dumbledore is a stupid Muggle Lover._

But still, Draco feels a twinge of himself missing, something that he wants back but never had. But that's impossible. Even he knows that.

That was the saying, right?

You can't miss what you never had.

 **(A/N: This is so cheesy. Even I know that, and I'm pretty much oblivious to everything.)**


End file.
